La vie qu'elle n'a jamais eue
by JessSwann
Summary: L'histoire vue du point de vue de Ruth, la mère de Rose. Ecrit pour la Communauté LJ 7 Couples sur le thème Les affres de la jalousie


**Disclaimers: ****James Cameron bien sur**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire et un nouveau fan dom ( vive les rediffs télé) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**La vie qu'elle n'a jamais eue**

Ruth DeWitt Butaker avait été toute sa vie un modèle pour les femmes de la haute bourgeoisie. Elle prenait garde à son maintien, pliait correctement la serviette qui lui servait lorsqu'elle prenait le thé, avait fermé les yeux comme il se devait sur les travers et infidélités de son mari et, bien sûr, élevé sa fille unique afin qu'elle ne puisse jamais faire honte à sa famille une fois entrée dans la bonne société. Ruth était un exemple de dévotion et sa vie aurait pu être longtemps un modèle d'abnégation et de calme si son mari n'était pas mort criblé de dettes et si sa fille Rose avait été plus malléable. Malheureusement pour Ruth, les dettes étaient là et Rose n'était rien de ce qu'on attendait d'une jeune fille de la bourgeoisie.

Tellement agacée qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à apprécier la majesté du Titanic, Ruth soupira à l'adresse de sa fille pour la centième fois de la soirée.

« Vous connaissez le Docteur Freud Monsieur Ismay ? Demanda brusquement Rose au directeur de White Star. Ses idées sur la préoccupation des hommes au sujet de la taille pourraient vous intéresser. »

Ruth sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte et se tourna vers sa fille.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pesta-t-elle.

- Toutes mes excuses. » Rétorqua Rose d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Ruth déglutit, embarrassé et nota du coin de l'œil la crispation des mâchoires de Caledon Hockley, le fiancé de sa fille et également sa seule manière de renflouer des finances que l'imprudence de son défunt époux avaient mises à mal.

« Je vous fais mes excuses. S'empressa-t-elle de dire sans savoir si elle s'excusait pour sa fille ou pour ne pas avoir réussi à la discipliner.

- C'est de la dynamite Cale ! J'espère que vous saurez la manier. » Rit Molly Brown.

Ruth serra les dents. Les saillies ironiques de Rose étaient déjà bien assez difficiles à supporter sans qu'une arriviste comme Molly Brown ne les relève.

La suite de la discussion se perdit dans ses réflexions amères et Ruth se contenta de sourire avec douceur ainsi qu'on le lui avait enseigné.

**()()**

Caledon, toujours aussi chevaleresque la raccompagna jusqu'à la luxueuse cabine qu'elle occupait et Ruth le remercia d'un sourire.

« Merci mon cher Cal.

- Rose est-elle ici ? Elle n'est pas dans notre suite.»

Ruth frémit. Comme toujours sa fille était absente. Elle avala sa salive tandis que Caledon se mettait en quête de la jeune rebelle.

Une fois seule, Ruth soupira. Quelquefois, elle ne comprenait pas du tout Rose. Quand finirait elle donc par grandir ? Elle n'était plus une enfant pour se comporter comme telle !

_**Le lendemain,**_

Accompagnée de Molly Brown et de Madeleine Astor, la toute jeune épouse du richissime américain, Ruth faillit s'étrangler de honte à la vue de Rose accoudée au bastingage du navire en compagnie d'un jeune va nu pied occupée à… Ruth préférait ne pas penser à ce que Rose faisait réflexion faite. Son regard glacial tomba sur le jeune homme qui tenait compagnie à sa fille et elle le détailla. C'était de toute évidence l'un de ces jeunes hommes pauvres qui recherchaient la compagnie des filles riches et surtout de leur argent. Ruth grimaça tandis que Rose le présentait sous le nom de Jack Dawson et comme son sauveur après la malheureuse chute qui avait failli arriver la veille.

Ruth lui adressa à peine un signe de tête et songea qu'elle devrait être vigilante. Elle n'aimait pas le regard que le jeune Jack posait sur sa fille. Pas plus qu'elle n'aimait la manière dont les joues de Rose s'étaient empourprées et dont sa fille cherchait des yeux l'intriguant. Enfin, le dîner permettrait certainement à Rose de se rendre compte que quels que soient les charmes de Jack Dawson, il n'était ni un homme pour elle, ni n'avait le moindre intérêt.

Ruth passa la soirée sur des charbons ardents, elle ne pouvait ignorer les regards dont Rose gratifiait le va nu pied, ni l'agacement croissant de Cal. Agacement qu'elle partageait du reste, car si Cal ne connaissait pas encore assez Rose pour se rendre compte de son émoi, pour elle ce n'était pas le cas. Le regard appuyé sur Rose, Ruth s'employa à faire sentir à Dawson qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais à sa place au sein de leur groupe. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque le jeune homme sembla enfin se souvenir de sa place et prit congé. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent alors qu'il se penchait sur Rose pour lui baiser la main et elle s'empressa de reprendre la conversation mondaine à laquelle les années l'avaient rompue.

Une fois de retour dans sa cabine, Ruth laissa sa domestique la déshabiller en silence alors que ses souvenirs la ramenaient des années plus tôt, lorsque, à peine plus jeune que Rose, elle avait frissonné pour le palefrenier de son père. Avec une émotion encore intacte malgré les années, Ruth se souvint d'Edgard. Lui aussi avait le cheveu blond et les yeux couleur saphir et elle avait bien été près de tout compromettre pour lui. Mais heureusement, sa mère avait mis bon ordre à la situation et Ruth avait épousé le père de Rose. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il en aille autrement de sa fille. Sur cette pensée, Ruth s'endormit, bercée par le roulis du Titanic.

_**Le lendemain,**_

La voix de Cal dans le couloir, furieuse, la réveilla et Ruth s'empressa de passer un vêtement avant de sonner sa bonne. Une fois cela fait, elle se précipita à la rencontre de son futur gendre, inquiète à la pensée que, fidèle à son habitude, Rose ait agi avec inconséquence.

Un regard furieux l'accueillit et Ruth nota avec effroi les efforts surhumains que Caledon faisait pour retrouver son calme.

« Bonjour Caledon, que se passe-t-il donc ? »

Un regard noir lui répondit.

« Ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que Rose, MA fiancée, a passé une bonne partie de la soirée d'hier à frayer avec les rats de l'entrepont. »

Ruth blêmit et porta la main à son cœur.

« Quoi ? Caledon, je vous assure que…

- Comme je vous dis ! J'avais donné ordre à Lovejoy de la surveiller discrètement après le diner et ce qu'il m'a rapporté … Ce Dawson ! »

Ruth inspira profondément et s'efforça d'apaiser son futur gendre.

« Allons, Cal, Rose est encore une enfant par bien des côtés et son père a toujours fait preuve de trop d'indulgence à son égard. »

Le regard que Caledon lui renvoya lui fit froid dans le dos tandis qu'il répondait.

« Dans ce cas, il faudra y mettre bon ordre, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser une femme qui est prête à déshonorer mon nom à la moindre occasion. »

Ruth blêmit devant la menace à peine voilée et hocha la tête.

« Rassurez-vous Caledon, je vais y mettre bon ordre, ceci n'a que trop duré. »

Ruth se rendit ensuite jusqu'à la cabine de Rose. Ce faisant, elle entendit les murmures des domestiques. Surprise, Ruth s'immobilisa.

« Il a renversé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, murmura une petite bonne. Mademoiselle Rose était dans tous ses états.

- Il y a de quoi ! Pauvre Mademoiselle ! Compatit sa compagne. Le domestique de Hockley m'a confié que ce genre de scène arrivait fréquemment et que son maitre s'emportait pour un rien !

- Pauvre Mademoiselle Rose. »

Ruth se crispa et s'approcha des deux servantes.

« N'avez-vous pas du travail ? » Leur lança-t-elle avec sécheresse.

Les domestiques rougirent et s'empressèrent de détaler tandis que Ruth prenait le temps de se recomposer une expression avant d'aller sermonner Rose. Une part d'elle était secouée par les révélations des deux femmes. Se pouvait-il que Cal soit un homme cruel ? Non, impossible décida t'elle, ce genre de domestiques passait son temps à colporter des ragots et à se plaindre de ceux qu'ils servaient.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Rose et congédia la femme de chambre. Ruth observa le visage de Rose. Elle était décomposée. Lentement sa fille lui fit face et Ruth commença ainsi que sa mère l'avait fait pour elle.

« Tu ne reverras jamais ce garçon, Rose. Je te l'interdis. »

Rose la regarda avec un vague mépris que Ruth discerna avec autant de choc que de colère.

« Arrêtez Mère, vous allez vous donner mal à la tête. »

Furieuse, Ruth claqua la porte et fixa cette fille trop jolie, trop jeune et trop insolente pour qu'elle puisse continuer à la protéger.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Rose. Notre situation est des plus précaires, tu sais que nous n'avons plus d'argent !

- Comment l'oublier ? Vous me le rappelez chaque jour !

- Ton père ne nous a rien laissé hormis un chapelet de dettes dissimulées derrière un nom prestigieux. Et ce nom est la seule carte qu'il nous reste ! »

Rose ne répondit pas et Ruth tira de toutes ses forces sur les lacets de son corset.

« Je ne te comprends pas, poursuivit elle plus doucement pour la ramener à la raison. Hockley est un bon choix, et cela assurera notre survie. »

Rose se retourna vers elle et pendant une seconde Ruth lut le désespoir dans le regard de sa fille.

« Comment osez-vous faire peser cela sur mes épaules ? » Souffla la jeune fille.

Ruth grinça des dents. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui se passait en sa fille. Elle l'avait elle-même éprouvé des années plus tôt. Mais pourquoi Rose pourrait-elle avoir tout ce dont on l'avait privée elle ? Pourquoi Rose aurait-elle le droit de faire un mariage d'amour alors que ce privilège lui avait été refusé ? Le prix était trop grand à présent comme il l'avait été jadis.

« Tu veux me voir travailler comme une lavandière ? Tu veux voir toutes nos belles choses vendues aux enchères et nos souvenirs éparpillés aux quatre vents ? Mon dieu Rose comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?

- C'est injuste ! » Protesta Rose.

Ruth la regarda froidement et songea que ce qui serait injuste ce serait que Rose vive ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu.

« Bien sûr que c'est injuste, nous sommes des femmes Rose, nos choix ne sont jamais faciles. » Souffla-t-elle pour tenter d'adoucir ses dernières paroles.

Rose ne répondit pas et Ruth n'insista pas. Cette fois, elle était certaine qu'elle l'avait comprise. Rose ferait son devoir. Comme elle l'avait fait.

**()()**

Ruth, médusée, regarda Rose renverser son thé sur sa robe.

« Oh regardez ce que je viens de faire, » souffla Rose avec défi avant de se lever.

Restée seule, Ruth la regarda s'éloigner à grands pas partagée entre l'agacement et l'envie. Sa fille venait de faire tout ce dont elle avait rêvé jeune fille sans oser le réaliser. Et cela était plus injuste que tout le reste.

**()()**

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un brouillard de rage pour Ruth. Ainsi qu'elle en avait l'habitude, elle sourit, plaisanta, échangea sans pour autant se défaire de son inquiétude pour Rose. Ou plus exactement pour ce que Rose était en train de faire. Elle espérait que sa fille ait assez de jugeote pour ne pas tout compromettre pour un va nu pied mais plus les heures filaient, moins elle y croyait.

Finalement, un bruit résonna et Ruth se tourna vers ce dernier, soulagée d'échapper aux récriminations de Caledon qui duraient depuis plusieurs heures malgré ses efforts pour le calmer. Son cœur se serra à la vue de Rose. Sa fille approchait à grands pas, main dans la main avec Dawson. Ruth nota du coin de l'œil Lovejoy qui glissait quelque chose dans la poche du jeune homme tandis que Rose se précipitait vers eux.

« Maman, Cal ! Il vient de se passer quelque chose de terrible. »

Ruth évita le regard de sa fille tandis que Cal, les mâchoires serrées par la rage, s'approchait du couple.

« En effet. Deux choses chères à mon cœur ont disparues ce soir et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé l'une d'elle je ne doute pas de retrouver la seconde. »

Ruth évita à nouveau le regard de Rose tandis que Cal se tournait vers le commissaire de bord.

« Fouillez-le. »

Rose chercha Ruth du regard tandis qu'elle protestait mais Ruth tourna le visage. Elle avait compris pourquoi Lovejoy s'était penché sur le garçon à leur entrée. Le cri d'indignation de Jack résonna dans la cabine alors que le commissaire découvrait le joyau de Cal dans ses effets.

« Rose ne le croit pas, Rose, je n'ai rien fait ! »

Ruth hésita. Elle savait que le jeune homme était innocent. Elle en était certaine. Il suffirait de dire un mot et…

Son regard tomba sur sa fille. Rose avait les joues rouges et une nouvelle assurance. Une assurance de femme qui venait de découvrir l'amour, non lors d'une nuit de noces arrangée mais avec un homme qu'elle aimait. Toutes ces choses qui lui avaient été refusées à elle. Ruth regarda ensuite le jeune Jack et se crispa de plus belle à la vue du regard qu'il posait sur sa fille. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. Ni son mari, ni même Edgard qui avait filé comme un lâche après que sa mère ait acheté le prix de son prétendu amour. Ruth en avait pleuré pendant des mois entiers. Une vague de haine pour sa fille aussi soudaine qu'effrayante déferla en elle. En quoi Rose était-elle plus méritante qu'elle ? Pourquoi sa fille aurait-elle le droit d'avoir la vie, qu'elle Ruth, n'avait jamais eue ?

Ruth regarda cette fille qui lui était étrangère et se tut. Puisqu'elle n'avait pu accéder au bonheur, Rose ne le posséderait pas non plus. Ruth resta sans rien dire tandis que les hommes emportaient un Jack hurlant son innocence. Puis, elle tourna son regard placide sur Rose qui avait vécu en une seule nuit ce qu'elle avait espéré vainement toute son existence.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller m'habiller. » Dit-elle simplement.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa cabine, Ruth se persuada qu'elle avait agi pour le mieux. Comme seule une mère pouvait le faire pour Rose et elle-même. Bien sûr, Rose serait malheureuse mais elle la consolerait comme sa mère l'avait fait avant elle. Jamais elle ne lui dirait que Dawson était innocent. Non, jamais. Ainsi Rose épouserait Cal et peut être qu'un jour elle comprendrait à quel point il était injuste qu'une fille cherche à avoir la vie que sa mère n'avait jamais eue.

La vie qu'ELLE n'avait jamais eue.


End file.
